The Life Of A Space Pirate
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel and Mya get caught in a thunderstorm, they go into a old, nearby house. But are they really alone, or are the rumors of the house being haunted true? It is an experience they won't ever forget. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
1. The Haunted House

**Another many-chapter story from guestsurprise, who owns Ultimate Whampire (Vamps), Ultimate Feedback (Shocks), and Mya. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**The Life Of A Space Pirate**

**Chapter 1: The Haunted House**

Ever have those days where you feel like you need excitement or you're ready for a change. That's how these girls felt. They have been friends for a long time and they wanted nothing more than to just have a break from all of the crazy and weird things that were happening in their lives. Mya's father was getting ready to move for another job opportunity and he was going to leave her with her grandparents over the summer. Her grandparents weren't mean, but they were so busy with their own lives that Mya knew that she would be a burden to them. Rachel was in the middle of trying to renovate the Grant mansion as well so she couldn't take help anyone with living arrangements at the time.  
"I would love for you to live with me, but I am still setting up my rooms," Rachel said sadly.

"I understand girl; I just wish I could just have a break from all of this stuff! It's crazy with how much is going on with me right now," Mya said sadly. She and Rachel sighed and began to walk to their classes. They eased up the stairs together and sat in their usual spots once they entered the classroom. The lecture of course was boring for the girls; it was hard just to even stay awake!

"I can't take much more of this," Mya said quietly. Rachel nodded and the minute the class was over, both girls ran out and hurried towards Rachel's mansion. It was a ways away and they could feel the small raindrops that were falling on their heads as they walked.

"Hurry! We have to make it before the storm!" Rachel called out, but it was too late. Rain started to pour harder and both girls had no choice but to find shelter in an old broken down house near the side of the road.

"That's the Hickory house! We can't go in there!" Mya screamed. "It's haunted! Old Man Hickory's ghost is said to roam the house! At night people can hear him walking around!"

"Don't be silly! That's an old tale and no one has any proof! We need to get inside!" Rachel said as she felt the rain pouring down her face. Both girls stumbled up the stairs and made it inside; the door was unlocked and the entire house looked dark. Well everything except one room towards the back stairwell.

"I see a dim light; let's go see…" Rachel coaxed. Mya tried to resist but Rachel tugged her friend towards the room. "Don't be a scardy cat! I don't see anything to be afraid of."

Both girls tip toed towards the dimly lit room and pretty soon. As they walked in, all they saw were broken pieces of old pottery and an old stone wall that looks like some of the bricks had been manually removed. There were shovels and picks on the ground and it looked like some footprints as well. But there was something strange about the footprints; they didn't look human.

"Now what in the world could have made a print like that!" Mya gasped out!

"I have no idea! Mya, I feel like something strange is going on here…we need to check it out!"

"Not me! Rachel, we need to get outta here! It looks like some bandits have been here and who knows when they will return!" Mya responded. Suddenly, both girls heard a crash. They screamed and turned around, but saw that it was one of the old pieces of pottery that "tipped" over.

"Mya, we need to calm down. I'm sure that it was just the wind," Rachel laughed nervously.

"Since when does the wind blow through walls!" Mya remarked as she examined the broken piece of pottery. Rachel rolled her eyes and continued to investigate the room. She was looking at everything and she also noticed claw marks in the stone wall as well; almost as if something strong and powerful pulled the bricks out one at a time.

"This is so strange…something else is living here…"

"OR SOMEONE!" Mya said almost in a scream as she pointed a shaky finger at what looked like clothes on the floor. The clothes seemed to be relatively new, but they didn't look like something that was made on earth…they seemed like something from another world.

"I'm nervous, Rachel…something about this place gives me the creeps. I have the feeling that we shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Mya. But we have nowhere to go right now; that storm is getting worse and it could be dangerous to go back outside into the storm," Rachel said as she pointed to the road outside the window. But both girls gasped when they saw that water was rising and the roads were beginning to flood.

"We need to leave before we get trapped in here!" Mya yelled. But Rachel pinned her friend and held on to her waist!

"Mya, calm down; listen to me! If we leave we could be in even more danger; our best bet is to wait for help to come to us. Tell you what; I will call the police right now and tell them what's happening," Rachel smiled. Mya nodded and waited for Rachel to place the call. Once the call was done, both girls stayed put because the police said to not leave the house.

"See…so I was right!" Rachel giggled; Mya rolled her eyes playfully and then both girls stretched out to have a nap. Rachel placed a protective arm around her friend and watched as Mya slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Everything will be alright, Mya…I hope…" Rachel whispered as she too fell asleep, not knowing that there was someone that had been studying their every move ever since they walked in.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Well, it looks like there is something more to this house and something (or someone) is watching the girls. I will upload chapter two soon. :)**

**To guestsurprise: I wonder who. Lookign forward to the next chapter!**

**To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Trapped!

**Disclaimers in the first chapter and the alien language in this story is made up.**

* * *

**Chapter II: Trapped!**

The night was cold and Rachel could have sworn that she heard footsteps and almost as if someone was talking, but every time she would open her eyes there was no one there. She finally sat up and decided to think of a plan.

"Great! Now what are we going to do?" Rachel thought. She lost her train of thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. Because the house was on a firm and high foundation, whoever it was had to walk up a long flight of stairs to get to the front door. Rachel slowly got up and opened the door; she then was face to face with a police officer.

"Hello ma'am…are you the one who called for our help? It's best for you both to come with us now. We have a row boat down there…we can row you to safety!" The policeman said calmly. Rachel nodded and woke Mya up. Both girls were grabbing their things when Rachel saw that there was something unusual about the wall: it had another deep claw mark and this mark was very fresh!

"Mya LOOK!" Rachel said as she examined the claw marks. Mya's eyes widened in horror and she grabbed Rachel and headed out the door. She almost pushed Rachel in the row boat and once the row boat was heading to the shelter, Rachel spoke up.

"Why did you do that?! There was nothing to be afraid of!"

"Are you kidding me?! First of all, there were new claw marks and that means whatever made those was walking around us while we were sleeping!" Mya panicked. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and looked over her shoulder; she gasped when she saw what looked like a person standing on the roof of the house looking out at her. She rubbed her eyes and took another look, but no one was there.

"Mya! Someone was there! We have to go back! They could drown!" Rachel said. Mya looked at her with a confused look and looked away. Rachel knew that she may not get much help from Mya so she looked to the police officer for help.

"Someone may need help! We need to go back!"

"Ms. Rachel! I can assure you that no one lives at the Hickory House. Old man Hickory died years ago, but his property still belongs to his distant family. No one has heard anything from them; all we know is that they send money to pay taxes on the place," The police officer spoke. Rachel listened quietly but couldn't help but remember the figure that she saw on the roof.

"I know I saw someone…I just know it," Rachel said to herself. At the shelter, she and Mya were able to have a room to themselves until the flood waters went back down. It was snug and uncomfortable, but it was better than walking in deep water.

"We need to make the best of it Rachel. We have nowhere else to go," Mya said quietly. She was afraid, but she knew that she had to be strong. Rachel nodded and rested beside her friend, even though she wasn't the least bit tired. Later on that night, Rachel woke up with a start. The mystery of the Hickory House was bugging her too much. She slowly slipped on her shoes and woke Mya up.

"Listen Mya! I know you don't want to go, but believe me when I say this: there was someone there! I need to know who!"

"This is insane! Rachel, what if they're dangerous?!"

"I just have to know…now are you coming with me or not," Rachel asked. Mya reluctantly nodded and got up and packed a small bag of items that they would need. Once they were on their way, they saw that the rain was still pouring down hard and the water was rising.

"Come on! There's a boat over there!" Rachel said as she pointed to an extra row boat. Both girls climbed in and began to row back towards the Hickory House. The rowing was hard and strenuous, but they made it. They scrambled up the stairs and knocked on the door. Surprisingly, the door opened on its own!

"I have no idea why we came back here! It's dangerous Rachel…"

"I know but someone is here…if they stay they will die…"

"IF WE STAY WE WILL DIE TOO! I…" Mya stopped speaking because at that very moment, both girls heard what sounded like talking. Only the talking didn't sound like English or any earthly language at all. They slowly made their way towards the voices but once they entered the room, there was no one there. Both girls were so scared that they were literally shaking.

"A-A-Alright…come on out…we know you're in here…"

"There's no such thing as ghosts…there's no such thing as ghosts…" Mya chanted in a fearful manner. But no one responded to them…there was nothing but silence.

"S-See…we were imagining everything…" Rachel said, but as she turned around, both she and Mya screamed because they were face to face with a tall figure wearing a dark green cloak. They couldn't see his face, but his eyes were a bright green and they were fixed on the girls. The being looked at them and his eyes narrowed as the girls backed up against the wall.

"MYA RUN!" Rachel screamed. The figure's eyes visibly winced as both girls screamed and ran back towards the door. They were almost there when they saw the figure jump in front of them and block the door with its body. Its eyes focused on them again and the figure then spoke in a language that almost sounded a bit more earthly, but they still couldn't understand it.

"IT'S GOING TO KILL US! RUN!" Mya panicked as she ran up the stairs. Rachel tried to follow, but the figure grabbed her and then made a whistle/hissing sound. Another figure came out ,only this one was very, very large and it had two deep piercing green eyes too. The figure that held her said something and the large figure nodded, showing it understood. The figure then ran up the stairs after Mya, leaving Rachel with the larger form. It took Rachel and held on to her with little difficulty. She squirmed but then she heard it growl, signaling that it wanted her to keep still. She whimpered and slowly let a tear fall; she was terrified and couldn't move. She then felt something touch her gently on her leg. She looked down and saw a smaller figure wrapped in a dark cloak and it was gently caressing her leg, almost as if to calm her.

Meanwhile, Mya was screaming and was about to lose all sanity when she saw that she was on the roof and that the being was now right behind her, motioning her to come back to him.

"NO! YOU'RE PROBABLY GOING TO KILL ME! WAIT A MINUTE, WHERE'S RACHEL?!" Mya screamed as she searched and saw Rachel nowhere. The being slowly approached her, only this time it tried communicating again, but in a language she couldn't understand. It gestured again for her to come to it, but Mya shook her head. She now heard a low growl, signaling that it didn't appreciate her lack of cooperation. She was slowly backing up when she felt like she was losing her footing. The being tried to move closer, but Mya then became desperate.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU EAT ME!" She screamed and she jumped off the roof!

"WAIT!" Mya was shocked at hearing the new voice and turned around just in enough time to see the being throw off its cloak and dive after her. It grabbed her in its arm and then grabbed onto the ledge of the house. It hoisted itself and her up with ease and then quickly put its cloak back on. It then turned to Mya, whose mouth was open in shock and then she passed out. The figure walked over to her slowly, picked her up, and then carried her back down the stairs.

"Mahtala comdie arifna? (are you alright?)" One being asked.

"Natala baria (I'm fine)…," The one answered who held Mya. It then looked and saw the panic in Rachel's eyes, but she was too afraid to speak. It came and slowly looked at her in the eyes and then pointed to a mat on the floor. Rachel understood that "it" wanted her to sit down and rest once she saw it place Mya down on another mat. Rachel fearfully sat near Mya and watched as the beings one by one left them alone. The last to leave was the one they met first.

"Miantia runti gyiuiani (sleep…you will need it)," it spoke as it walked out of the room.

"I don't know what it said, but I have a feeling that we're not going to be leaving anytime soon…," Rachel thought as she stared at the where the beings had left her.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I will update with Chapter 3 soon! ;)**

**To guestsurprise: I'm very curious about the aliens. Can't wait for the next chapter!**

**To everyone else, please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Alien Pirates!

**Chapter III: Alien Pirates!**

"Muntai nafrya bintina (Good! You're awake!)" A voice spoke soothingly. Rachel slowly woke up at the sound of the voice and saw that she was staring in the face of another figure. This one had its face covered too, but it appeared to have only one large green eye. Rachel gasped and tried to back up but it came a bit closer and kneeled down.

"Damya turai. Maftala curnayisha (Don't be afraid. Are you alright?) He said softly. He chuckled because he knew that they didn't understand him and that's when he noticed Rachel's shaking even more. His green eye looked concerned and he gently lifted her chin up.

"Hey…don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. Rachel's eyes widened! This creature could speak English!

"You can speak English! Then why did you all talk in that other language?!" Rachel asked.

"Well, considering that you were only supposed to be here for a few minutes, we didn't think it was necessary. But since you will be here for a while now that the storm has gotten worse, I thought that it wouldn't hurt to communicate. The captain gave me permission to speak with you," he smiled.

"W-What are you?" Rachel asked nervously. He then chuckled and stood up. He took off his cloak and he revealed himself to be a handsome black and green alien-like creature with long antennas and a long tail. He had plugs on his fingers and tail and the ends of his antennas as well. Rachel screamed in shock and jumped to her feet, but he grabbed her waist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy! It's alright there, kid!" He laughed as he held her closer to him and wrapped his antennas around her. Mya slowly opened her eyes and saw Rachel in the hands of the creature.

"RACHEL! LET HER GO!" Mya demanded as she lunged for him, but she was grabbed by another pair of hands. She turned and saw a large Frankenstrike-like monster holding her. The girls tried to get away, but it was no use. Suddenly, they heard the sound of quick buzzing, or flying, and then something land hard a few feet from them. They saw the creature still crouched to the ground from where it landed and it slowly stood up to its full height and walked towards them.

"Shocks, don't you think it was a bit soon to show your appearance?" A gentle voice said, almost a hint of teasing in it.

"Sorry, Captain, but I thought that since they were here why not?" The alien laughed out. He then slowly let Rachel go and the other monster did the same with Mya. "My name is Shocks, ladies. I am an alien called a Conductoid. This lovable creature right here is Frankenstrike. He's our doctor."

Frankenstrike smiled softly and nodded at the girls. "Nice to meet you both. And this young one right here is Ditto!" Frankenstrike laughed as he gave Ditto a few quick jabs.

"Hey! Knock it off! That tickles!" Ditto laughed as Frankenstrike gave him a few more playful pokes. Suddenly, they saw a female like alien walk in; she came in with long smooth strides and seemed unsure of the newcomers.

"Why did you all show them your forms?!" She said quickly.

"Awww, stop worrying Anoda. Ladies, this is Anoda, she's an Anodite and she's our navigator and a worrywart!" Ditto said quietly. Anoda looked at him playfully and then poked him too. Everyone then turned and saw the figure that flew in slowly take off his cloak too. He was a magnificent being with a black mask and wings and he also had two golden fangs in the front of his mouth.

"Greetings, newcomers. My name is Vamps. I am the captain and I see you have met my wonderful shipmates. Shocks is my first mate and you have been introduced to the others," he smiled as he flashed his gold fangs. His other teeth were normal, the only gold parts were his two fangs. Both girls looked at them with wide eyes, but slowly calmed down. Rachel was the first to speak.

"My name is Rachel. And this is Mya. We thought that someone was trapped in this house so we wanted to come back and rescue them!"

"That was me you saw the other night. I wanted to make sure you both were taken to safety, but apparently your curiosity got the better of you," Vamps smirked. Rachel blushed at his words, a bit embarrassed. He then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "No need to be embarrassed. I am happy you all have such big hearts, but you shouldn't have returned. It's dangerous and the water is rising fast. My crew and I are only here to get what I need for our voyage."

"What is it?"

"We need the map! We're pirmmmmmmmmmm!" Ditto said as Shocks covered his mouth.

"Pi…what?"

"Nothing…nothing at all…" Anoda said quickly. Ditto fought to get Shocks' hand from his mouth, but it was no use. Vamps chuckled a bit but then looked a bit more serious.

"It is alright. I will explain. Ladies, we are pirates. I am looking for a treasure that my great ancestor hid years ago. He buried clues all across the galaxy and he left me a map to find them; the map and clues will eventually lead me to the treasure. He was friends with the man who used to live in this house. Before Mr. Hickory passed, he sent out a space flare that signaled my ship. Because I was galaxies away, I have arrived years after his passing. What seems like a few hours to us are years for you all here on Earth," Vamps explained.

"PIRATES! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Mya squeaked out, but Vamps pounced and held her in his arms, firmly but gently.

"Do not panic Mya! Do not fear us…we will not harm you; we do not kill." He said, as his voice sounded as smooth as silk.

"But don't let him fool you; Vamps is a strong and great captain! He is feared in the galaxy and no one is foolish enough to battle him," Anoda chimed in. Vamps smirked at her remark and slowly put Mya down as he rubbed her head to calm her. He flashed a smile as she leaned into his soft touches.

"Space pirates…wow. So did you all find the clue that you needed here in the house?"

"We are close. We were in the middle of searching for it when you two arrived," Frankenstrike added. Ditto then walked over and pulled Rachel's hand.

"Come on! You can help me! I do many things around the ship!" Ditto said happily. Rachel giggled and began to follow but Mya stopped her.

"Whoa, hold on! Who said anything about going on a ship!? There's no way we can survive in space! How is it that aliens are even real!?" Mya gasped out. Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend.

"I have always known that there were aliens out there; remember that alien Plumber we met years ago? Well, he was an alien too because he was a Pyronite!"

"Ok you got me there! But we still can't go on an alien space ship!"

"Why not?! What is keeping us here?!" Rachel said, growing tired of Mya's excuses. Rachel knew that Mya was trying to be careful but they both knew that there was really nothing keeping them on Earth. Mya just sighed and shrugged, knowing she was beaten.

"Then it's settled! We're coming with you!" Rachel said. All of the aliens' eyes widened so big that the girls held back their laughter as best as they could.

"They CAN'T come with us! It's too dangerous!" Frankenstrike added.

"I agree. Humans won't do well in space; they're too….fragile," Anoda said. Rachel huffed; she was not liking her so far.

"Right and they may not be able to withstand what we would be able to withstand out there!" Frankenstrike said. Rachel then threw her hands up in defeat.

"Ok then…fine! I just wanted to help. Let's go Mya!" Rachel said. Vamps then grabbed her arm.

"Whoa there…slow down. Surely you're not going back out in the rain…," He said as he pulled her back to him. Rachel just shrugged.

"If we made it here, we can make it back."

"Not in that weather; you both will stay put with us until we can get you back to your "shelter" safely."

"No thank you…I think we will leave now…," Rachel responded. She opened the door and was about to walk out when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and hot breath against her ear.

"I wouldn't disobey the captain if I were you…I have been known to be a bit "interesting" when I'm disobeyed," he said softly. At first Rachel was scared and began to shake, but then she felt his claws gently run through her hair. "Shhh…there is no reason to fear; I just need to watch over you two. For now you are my responsibility. Now come back in where it's warm," his voice at the end had a small hint of teasing in it. Rachel turned in enough time to see him give her a small smirk and then he walked towards the back to finish clawing at the wall. She blushed just a little bit and looked in enough time to see Mya face palm and for Anoda to give her a displeasing look.

"Rachel, don't do it!" Mya groaned.

"Don't do what?!"

"You know what I mean…just don't do it!" Mya said. Mya was very nervous about the whole situation. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she looked up and Shocks was hurrying her towards the back of the house.

"Come on in, Mya. You both will need some food before we take you all back." He smiled. Ditto wiped off the dusty table and then brought out some food for everyone. Vamps and Shocks sat near each other and Anoda took a seat close to Vamps. Frankenstrike sat next to Anoda and everyone began to eat. Rachel and Mya sat on the further end of the table and Vamps was the first to notice their distance.

"My my…aren't we shy. Ladies come closer; do you not want our company?" He teased.

"N-n-no it's not that…it's just…" Rachel stuttered.

"Don't be afraid. Rest assured Vamps doesn't bite. Well, he's not supposed to…," Shocks snickered. Vamps growled a playful growl and then motioned for them to come closer. The girls moved their chairs closer to the aliens and Ditto came and sat near them. The food looked very strange. It was a purplish pudding with some kind of meat that smelled good, but it looked foreign and both girls were afraid to try it. Ditto noticed and chuckled.

"Come on, ladies. I've tasted some of your Earth food; this food tastes similar to Earthly chicken and grape pudding." Both girls looked at him and then back at the food. Rachel was the first to have a bite and then she joyfully dug into the rest of the meal. Mya followed her example and ate everything. The aliens watched and chuckled at how the girls ate their meal. Once they were done, everyone sat back and stretched. Anoda reached over and started scratching Vamps' stomach.

"Doesn't that feel good, captain? I know you like your abs rubbed after a meal…," she cooed. Vamps chuckled, but he quickly sat up.

"True. I do, but I do need to um…get back to work…," he said as Shocks smirked at him. The two best friends were almost having a private conversation between them. Mya looked and saw that Rachel was shifting uncomfortably after Anoda's "interesting" gesture towards the captain. Rachel wasn't always good at hiding her emotions.

"Well Captain, thanks for the meal but um…"

"It was our pleasure, now why don't you come and let me show you both what we have been doing," he smiled as he showed them his claws. Rachel gasped.

"So those claw marks were from you?!"

"Of course; now come you two," he smiled warmly. Rachel grinned and followed Captain Vamps and Mya followed, unsure of what to expect from these new aliens. Vamps took them to the room and showed them the wall.

"I have been taking out the bricks one by one because the next clue lies behind this wall," he smiled. He then heard thunder and lightning and the sounds of flowing water. He frowned a bit at these sounds.

"You two need some rest; Shocks and I will guard you while you sleep and we will continue work at dawn," Vamps said softly. Shocks nodded and all the aliens went to their posts. Rachel laid down, but jumped a bit when the thunder rumbled. Shocks quickly kneeled by her.

"Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright, Rachel; now rest," Shocks cooed as he rubbed her head gently. She leaned into his gentle touches and enjoyed his caressing until she fell asleep. Vamps did the same to Mya until both girls were fast asleep. The aliens then winked at each other and began to work again on the wall to find their next clue, not knowing that this journey was just beginning.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: The girls met the aliens! Hope you all enjoyed it! I will upload chapter 4 soon!**

**To guestsurprise: Great chapter and looking forward to more!**

**To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	4. FLOOD!

**Chapter IV: FLOOD!**

Rachel was sleeping soundly on her mattress when she heard the clawing and jiggling of tools. She looked up and saw Vamps was still awake. He was still clawing at the wall and seemed to pull out the last brick.

"Yes!" He smiled confidently. He then turned in time to see Rachel sleepily rub her eyes. She was so busy rubbing that she didn't hear him slowly approach her and kneel down to her level. She opened her eyes and yelped in shock as she saw his face was only a few inches from her own. He chuckled at her reaction.

"No need to be afraid. But shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep when I heard the noises."

"My apologies. I will try to be more quiet," he smiled as he then walked back to the wall and pulled out the remaining bricks. Suddenly, there was a loud crack of thunder and lightning. Vamps slowly turned around and looked out the window.

"This isn't good. The water is rising too fast," he said softly. He then began to squeeze himself into the small area that he made in the wall. Rachel watched curiously when suddenly she heard a loud splash.

"VAMPS! Vamps are you alright?" She called. There was nothing but silence. Rachel now began to panic; she didn't know if he was alright or if he was seriously hurt. She slowly got up from her bed and squeezed through the hole in the wall as well. Rachel paused at what she saw. The walls were coated in a silver glitter type substance and the room glowed in a soft moonlight shine. She was about to keep walking when she looked and saw that only one foot away from her was a large pool like area. The water looked dark and deep. Rachel was now afraid.

"V-Vamps!" She called. Again, no response. Rachel tried to get closer when suddenly she slipped and began to slide towards the water. In a few moments, she went crashing into the pool. She tried to stay above the water, but it was some type of whirlpool.

"H-HELP! HELP!" Rachel spluttered out. Suddenly, she felt an arm grab her around her waist and pull her to the surface. She was again face to face with Vamps.

"Rachel! What are you doing?! You could have drowned," he said in shock as he wiped her hair from her face.

"I thought you were in trouble! I heard a splash and you didn't say anything when I called you," Rachel responded. Vamps' expression softened a bit.

"I was under water so that's why I didn't hear you. Rachel, you must get back towards the top, the water is rising and soon this whole cavern will be filled with water," Vamps said as he gently got her to the place where she entered. He got out of the water momentarily and helped her to her feet. He could see the fear and panic still in her eyes so he pulled her to his chest in a gentle hug,

"Steady there; you're alright now. Shhh…just take it easy," he cooed. Rachel looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile. He smiled back, but quickly growled when he heard another loud crack of thunder. "Rachel, get to safety; this house may be destroyed in a few moments. SHOCKS, COME HERE!" Vamps bellowed. Shocks came running in and nodded.

"Shocks, please return both Rachel and Mya to their shelter. I'm sure the evacuation process will be beginning soon and we don't want them left behind," Vamps said. Shocks nodded and then gently began to pull Rachel.

"Vamps! What will happen to you all?!"

"I need to do another dive to get the other part of this…" With that statement, he held up a diamond shaped crystal. "The other part of this is in that basement. I know it's flooded but I must go and get the other piece."

"But Vamps…"

"It was nice meeting both you and Mya. Be safe," Vamps said softly as he bowed slightly to her and then took off towards the water. Rachel saw him look at her one last time and then he dove into the water. Rachel was about to go after him, but Shocks stopped her.

"Captain's orders, Rachel. He wants you and Mya safe. Remember, you both weren't supposed to know we were even here," He chuckled. Rachel smiled softly, but deep down she did not want to leave. Frankenstrike slowly woke up Mya, but he carried her because she was still drunk with sleep. Once they made it outside, Shocks and Anoda prepared one of their space boats.

"Come on! The water is rising and soon it will be too late to go anywhere!" Anoda called. Suddenly, they saw a large tree fall backwards on the house!

"VAMPS!" Rachel and Anoda screamed at once. Shocks immediately raced back towards the house and towards the underground cavern in the basement.

"VAMPS! VAMPS, WHERE ARE YOU!?" He called out. He then heard a grunt and a high pitched yelp. Shocks followed the noise and saw that both Vamps and Ditto were pinned by a tree. Ditto was squealing in pain and even though Vamps was trapped too, he was trying to free Ditto first.

"Get him loose and take those girls back!" Vamps ordered.

"NO! Not until I know you both are safe!" Shocks snapped back.

"Shocks! That's an order!"

"NO! I will not let my best friend die like this!" Shocks yelled as he and Frankenstrike began moving the fallen tree trunks. The cavern was now starting to cave in and the water was rising higher and higher.

"Go or you will all drown!" Vamps said as he used his telekinesis to finish freeing Ditto.

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Shocks bellowed. Vamps then let out an inhumanly snarl and used some of the wet cloth to tie his friend up and gag him. Shocks growled and fought with his binds, but Vamps made sure they were tight.

"I am not taking "no" for an answer, Shocks. If anything happens, you know what to do. We have come too far to have this part of the map go missing now," Vamps said softly in his ear. He then gave his friend a gentle hug and then turned to Frankenstrike and Ditto.

"If you two don't want to end up like him, I suggest you both go to safety. Once Rachel and Mya are returned, head to the ship," Vamps ordered. The aliens nodded in agreement and took off with a frustrated Shocks in their grasp.

Meanwhile, Anoda, Rachel, and Mya were waiting outside. Once they saw Shocks and the sad looks of the other two, they knew something was wrong.

"Where is the captain? Where is Vamps!?" Anoda said in a panicked tone.

"He went back in to find the rest of the map. He said to get the girls to safety and head back to the ship."

"Are you two insane!? He could die in there alone!" Anoda shrieked.

"We are not going anywhere until we know that Vamps is alright," Rachel said.

"It's CAPTAIN Vamps," Anoda said as she glared at her. For some reason, she felt a bit uncomfortable with Rachel referring to Vamps by only his first name.

"Whatever! Captain Vamps then! Anyway, we can't let him die and I'm not leaving until I know he's safe." Rachel said confidently.

"Me too!" Mya said. "Come on Rachel, we will help him even if no one else will!" And with that statement, Shocks broke free of his bindings and followed them.

"Now that's what I'm talking about…ladies that aren't afraid to do what's right!" He cheered as he ran to help them.

"Not so fast! I'm coming too! We all will!" Anoda said as everyone ran back towards the flooded house.

Rachel was the first to climb in through the hole and now the water was up to her neck. The water was rising at an inhumanly speed. She then dove in the water and began to swim; the current was strong and she was having trouble but she felt Shocks grab her waist and continue to push her.

"I'm right behind you, Rachel," he smiled. She nodded and they both began to swim and look for Vamps. At one point a boulder collapsed and almost crushed them.

"SHOCKS, LOOK OUT!" Rachel screamed. Shocks moved her out of the way and he dove just in time. Rachel began to search the dark water frantically, but there was no sign of Shocks. She then began to cry, now feeling lost because she had no idea where she was and the water was now up to her ear lobes.

"I messed up everything," she cried out. She then felt gentle hands touch her face and a nuzzle on her cheek. She looked up just in time to see Shocks smiling at her. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"OH MY GOSH! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT SHOCKS!"

"Easy there Rach. I'm alright; take it easy. Now let's find Vamps," He smiled. Before they knew it they heard a deep guzzling sound. They both looked in horror to see there was a whirl pool.

"RACHEL! SWIM!" Shocks screamed as he pulled her through the water.

"IT'S CATCHING UP TO US!" Rachel panicked as they began to be pulled in it. Suddenly, they heard a deep voice calling them.

"RACHEL? SHOCKS?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!" They both turned in time to see Vamps swimming up to them. He then used his telekinesis and strength to pull them towards him.

"Hang on to me. And hold your breath; the water is about to be over our heads," he said quickly. He then dove and both of them held on to his arms as he pulled them through the rising water. Rachel was beginning to lose her breath. Vamps could see this so he quickly turned and placed his mouth on hers and sucked some of the water from her lungs and then replaced it with his own air. He then kept swimming and before they knew what was happening, they were in the living room, but they were still up to their waists in water.

"Everyone get out! This place is on the verge of collapsing!" Vamps ordered. All of the aliens ran out, but surprisingly the house was overflowing with water, but it did not fall down. But everyone was too tired to notice. They were coughing and trying to get the remaining water from their lungs. Rachel was gasping and Mya was rubbing her back and trying to help her.

"Cough it out Rachel! Cough it out!" Mya pleaded. Rachel was trying, but it was hard. Suddenly, she felt Vamps gently pull her to him and put his lips on hers. She could feel him sucking the water out. Once he did, he would spit the water out and then do it again. It hurt a bit, but it made her feel much better. Once he was done, he looked at them sternly.

"You both needed to be gone by now; now it may be too late to take you back," Vamps said, somewhat sternly.

"I only wanted to make sure you were alright." Rachel said sadly as she hung her head. She looked away from him, but he gently pulled her back and turned her around to face him. He gently lifted her chin and gave her a tender smile.

"Well, there is nothing more that can be done now. I have what I needed, but now we all need to dry off. It seems you both will have to come with us after all," he smirked.

"B-But they can't…" Anoda began, but Vamps put his hand up.

"It's settled. I have made my decision," he said. Frankenstrike face palmed while Shocks and Ditto cheered, happy the girls were coming.

"Now come, we all need to prepare for the journey," Vamps smiled as he led the way towards his ship. Rachel could only smile in happiness and nudge her friend.

"Ready for adventure?!"

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Mya laughed as the two ran and followed the crew.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Looks like they are going after all! I hope you enjoyed it! I will upload chapter 5 as soon as I can. ;)**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	5. The Journey Begins

**guestsurprise and I wrote this chapter together. The song "I Won't Hold Back" belongs to Survivor and the song the aliens sing to Mya is one I came up with, so in this chapter, I only take credit for the song the aliens sing. Other disclaimers are in previous chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter V: The Journey Begins**

Rachel and Mya followed the aliens to a clearing. To them it looked like nothing but wet trees and fallen branches.

"Where is the ship?" Rachel asked curiously. Vamps looked over his shoulder at her and winked.

"Watch and wait…" he responded. Suddenly, there was a rumble and before they knew it, a large ship landed only a few feet from them. The aliens looked as proud as peacocks.

"Ladies…welcome to my ship. She's called the Black Star," Vamps smiled. All the aliens then began to walk briskly towards the ship. Mya was towards the back of the line. She was a bit nervous about this adventure. Things had been going rough for her lately. Rachel knew that her old boyfriend decided to call it off because he thought she was too "strange." This broke Mya's heart; now she felt like no one wanted her. As she walked, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Ditto was the first to notice.

"Mya? Are you alright?" He asked as he approached her. Mya quickly tried to wipe her tears.

"Everything is fine. I-I just need some time."

"Some time? I thought you were excited about this journey," Ditto asked, now becoming worried. Mya was about to say more when a sob broke out from her throat. She quickly walked past Ditto and onto the ship. He was about to follow, but Rachel stopped him.

"Don't worry; it's not you. Someone broke her heart," Rachel said sadly. Ditto's eyes saddened and then he looked angry.

"Who would hurt her like that!?"

"Ditto…sadly not all people care if they hurt your heart," Rachel responded, her own heart breaking as she remembered how her old boyfriend deserted her when she needed him. Rachel's thoughts were temporarily halted when they entered the ship. The walls were covered in silverish crystals and the walls themselves were a deep blue. Vamps showed them all of the many rooms on the ship, but there was one area the girls were not allowed to go: the southern quarters.

"That room is private. Only I or the others can enter. It is for the best that you two stay out at all times. Am I clear?" Vamps said in a serious tone. The girls nodded in agreement and followed them as they showed them their rooms. Each room was breathtaking. It was a medium size room and the beds felt as soft as jelly, but it was still comfortable. While they were getting situated, Mya pulled out her phone because she had a voice message. It was from her old boyfriend Mark.

"Hey Mya…um, look I know that this sounds a bit dumb, but could you please return that promise ring I gave you? I want to give it to Crysaline. Thanks, just leave it in an envelope on my doorstep. Ok. Bye."

Once Mya heard the message, she pulled the ring off her finger and threw it against her bed and began to cry bitterly. Vamps and Shocks were talking when they heard crying.

"Mya? That sounds like Mya." Shocks said quietly.

"I wonder what's wrong. Come on," Vamps said as he and Shocks walked towards her room. Just then, they heard her talking to herself.

"I have always wanted someone to genuinely care for me. But no one does. I can't believe I planned on marrying that jerk! I even had a special song that I wanted him to listen to," Mya cried out as she began to play "I Won't Hold Back." It was an older song but it was one of her favorites. Vamps and Shocks listened as she played the music and began to cry harder. Suddenly, Vamps had an idea.

"Shocks, it is almost time for our evening meal. Bring Mya to the dining room in 10 minutes," Vamps said. He then whispered his plan to Shocks. Shocks smiled a large smile and then nodded to his captain.

* * *

_20 minutes later…_

"Mya! Come on, it's time to eat! I am to escort you to the dining room," Shocks called from the other side of the door.

"No thank you, Shocks; I'm not hungry."

"Aww come on, you need some food in you Mya. Please come out," Shocks cooed as he gently scratched on the door for emphasis. He heard a small sigh and Mya came out of the room. Her eyes were still red and puffy from earlier.

"Atta girl, now come and have some food," Shocks smiled as he extended his arm. Mya shyly took it and they walked to the dining room. Rachel and the others were already there and ready to eat.

"Mya…I'm glad to see you've come. Please do me the honor of sitting by me," Vamps smiled. Mya's eyes widened and she looked a bit nervous, until she felt him take her gently by the hand.

"Rest assured, I don't bite. Now come," he cooed as he led her to a seat beside him. Rachel cocked a curious brow and wondered what was going to happen. Everyone ate heartily, except for Mya.

"Young one, you need food or else you will get sick," Frankenstrike said softly.

"I'm not hungry…," Mya said sadly.

"Mya, don't let Mark spoil this adventure for you! He's not worth it!" Rachel whispered. Mya only looked at her and then looked away. After a second or so, the lights dimmed and music began to play. Music that Mya was very familiar with; she turned around and saw Vamps, Ditto, and Shocks approaching her; all of them with large smiles.

"A shy girl hides away, her emotions so raw. A heart of glass, hiding what's inside," Vamps began to sing. His voice was so powerful and beautiful that Mya's eyes widened in shock. How could an alien sing an Earth song so well?! Her thoughts swirled and Rachel giggled, now realizing that they were trying to cheer Mya up.

"But she has something, something those that ridicule don't have. It's hidden deep but comes out only when she doesn't know," Shocks chimed in; his voice equally as great!

"It's something all girls have, but some take it too far. Others keep it down, not wanting to be aloof," Vamps continued. He smiled as he sang and then he walked over and gently pulled Mya to her feet and began to spin her round and round.

"Then some are just very shy, but past the shyness, I see a princess within," Ditto sang. "That princess is just beneath the mask of fear they wear."

"Then some handsome man removes that mask to love and appreciate the princess beneath it," Shocks and Ditto sang.

"Yeah, you're a princess within, so true. I see the princess in you," Vamps sang as he gently pushed Mya in a chair and began to caress her neck and hair, pretending to be madly in love with her. Mya laughed at his funny gestures. He then began to playfully shake his hips and motion for her to get up and come to him.

"Come on Mya; come and dance with me," He smiled as the other two kept singing.

"I-I can't really dance; I'm not good at rhythm," Mya said shyly.

"Stop worrying about that and come here!" He laughed as he pulled her to his chest and spun her around. Then, Shocks grabbed Rachel and Ditto got Anoda. The aliens spun the girls and did a few dancing dips. Mya was having the time of her life. Frankenstrike laughed, but marveled as he saw his captain taking a few moments of his time to make this girl happy. Rachel noticed this too.

"What a big heart he has. A captain of the galaxy taking time to make my best friend happy," Rachel thought. Mya then began to cry tears of joy when the song was over.

"How did you know I loved that song?! Thank you so much!" Mya said.

"We heard you playing the song earlier. I am glad we made your night," Vamps smiled as he hugged her gently. Anoda walked over to Vamps and leaned on him.

"You always take time for those that need you," she purred. He smiled gently, but stepped back a bit when Anoda seemed to get in his personal space.

"Thank you, Anoda. I try to be there for all of my crew."

"Crew?" Rachel said curiously.

"Of course. You are visitors, but you also are part of my crew now. I bid you welcome." Vamps laughed as Rachel's mouth dropped in shock. She couldn't believe that now she was a part of a real crew. He walked over and gently closed her jaw.

"Now then, I think it's time for all of us to get some rest. We will set sail at dawn," Vamps said. All of them slowly began to go to their rooms, but before Rachel went to her room, she went to the open window and breathed in the rain and the wind.

"Finally, I'm free!" She said quietly. Mya came and poked her playfully and the best friends embraced. She was so busy thinking that she didn't see Anoda watching them from a distance. Anoda was unsure of how she felt about these newcomers on the ship. While Anoda watched them, her eyes narrowed as she saw that she wasn't the only one looking at Rachel and Mya. Shocks, Ditto, and Vamps were observing them from the balcony. Anoda huffed and walked away to her room.

"I seem to recall telling you two to get some rest," Vamps called out. The girls giggled and Rachel puffed her chest out.

"Captain Vamps! We are on our way to our rooms now," Rachel smiled as she and Mya began to walk away to their rooms. Once the girls were each in their rooms, the aliens began to talk amongst themselves.

"Very charming humans aren't they?" Shocks smiled.

"Yes, they are. I am very fond of them already," Ditto smiled. And then both of them looked at Vamps and chuckled.

"And you always seem to draw the females Vamps. You seem to always know how to make them feel happy and yet you are always a gentleman," Frankenstrike added as he walked over to them.

"I only try to make sure that everyone on my ship is happy and taken care of," Vamps responded in a matter of fact manner.

"You know that three females on this ship may be a bit of trouble," Ditto chuckled. All of the aliens laughed and then saw that the sun was slowly appearing over the horizon.

"Come. Everyone to your posts. It is time to set sail," Vamps chirped happily as he went to the surface and took the wheel. Rachel could feel the ship beginning to sail so she ran out of her room and ran to the surface. Vamps heard her footsteps and turned around in shock. His face softened when he saw her and he cocked curious brow.

"Come and hold on tight; take off is a bit hard for newcomers," he grinned as he put her between him and the wheel. Rachel could feel the force when the ship took off but Vamps made sure that she was firmly between his chest and the wheel so she wouldn't go flying into space. Rachel's eyes widened and there were so many swirling lights and stars. She was slowly beginning to fall asleep because of how fast they were going too. Vamps nodded for Shocks to take over the wheel and he gently picked Rachel up and took her downstairs. Once he got her in her room and placed her on the bed, he made sure she was settled and then went back upstairs to steer the ship to their next destination.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: There is a whole lot going on, isn't there. This journey is off to a good start. ;)**

**To guestsurprise: Can't wait to see more! :)**

**To everyone else, please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	6. The Southern Quarters

**Disclaimers in previous chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: The Southern Quarters**

Vamps went back and took the wheel from Shocks. He could tell that his entire crew was tired from the temporary stop on Earth. He was also beginning to get tired, and that is when he could feel himself falling asleep. He then felt something gently massage his shoulders. He looked up and saw Ditto smiling at him.

"Go and get some rest Captain; I will take care of the steering for now," Ditto smiled happily. Vamps gently rubbed his head and then let him take over the wheel. He made his way back down the stairs and then went into his room. In the meantime, Mya was slowing getting up and she was ready to look around a bit. She walked around the corner and saw the door that led to the southern quarters room. She was about to go somewhere else when she heard a growl come from the room. She was about to walk away but her curiosity got the better of her. She entered the black room and then she felt a breeze of some sort. It was very dark but it smelled like some sort of sweet smell. She was enjoying the gently breeze when she felt something mumble. She saw a light at the end of the room and when she followed it, she noticed that it led to a smaller room. She looked and noticed a large alien like creature that looked like a dinosaur. He growled at her and started trying to break his chains. He was chained down to the table and he looked like he was going to try and eat her. She panicked and she screamed. It only took a few moments for Frankenstrike to run inside and see her.

"MYA! GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S DANGEROUS!" He yelled. At that that moment, the dinosaur like creature broke his tail from its restraint and then pushed Frankenstrike out of the door. Frankenstrike ran to get back in, but the alien locked the door with his tail and then looked at Mya. Mya screamed and tried to get away but the tail kept following her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP! HELP ME!"

"MYA! MYA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! KEEP RUNNING, I'M GOING TO GET VAMPS!" Frankenstrike called from the other side of the door. Meanwhile, Mya was running with all of her might to escape the creature. At one point, his tail cornered her against the wall and it wrapped around her. She screamed and tears were streaming down her face. The dinosaur's eyes softened a bit and then he slowly began to loosen his grip. He then growled because Mya bit him and then jumped up to escape once more.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He growled through his muzzle.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She pleaded, but then his tail pinned her to the floor. The other part of his tail then handed her a clear bottle of medicine and a towel. She was so afraid, but then she saw him motion to a cut on his arm. She slowly approached him and began to clean the wound. She heard him moan with pleasure and then he looked at her. He noticed that she was still struggling to get away from him. He arched a curious brow and then saw that she was also sweating because of her panic. He then turned as the other aliens and Rachel began to bang on the door.

"MYA! MYA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Vamps called out.

"LET HER GO, YOU MONSTER!" Rachel screamed as she continued to bang on the door. But she couldn't get inside. Shocks and the others continued to try to push the door open, but the dinosaur alien had it locked. In the meantime, he was breaking his restraints one by one. Once he completely broke free, he tried to grab Mya with his tail once more.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Mya screamed as she tried to escape him, but he was definitely after her. Vamps and Shocks then gave the door a well-aimed kick and the door was flat on the ground. They both jumped to restrain the dinosaur, but he was only interested in capturing Mya. He hit both Shocks and Vamps with his tail and sent them flying. Anoda ran in and used her magic to form more restraints on him, but he then grabbed her and tossed her into the wall. Frankenstrike then lunged at him and tried to grab him but he was determined. He then threw Frankenstrike into the same wall as Anoda. Ditto separated and tried to attack, but the dinosaur grabbed one of him and pinched a nerve on his neck. He gasped and that caused him and all of his clones to fall out cold.

"MYA! MYA RUN!" Rachel gasped out. Mya tried to run once more but the dinosaur grabbed Mya and then began to actually speak to her.

"Calm down; I am not going to harm you." He said softly.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE PUT EVERYONE IN DANGER!" Anoda screamed. Vamps and Shocks slowly got to their feet and they were holding their sides in pain.

"Anoda, relax. Mya, I warned you not to come in here. This creature was here because he was in need of medical assistance. But this excitement means he has to wait longer for him to recuperate," Vamps said, somewhat agitated. "Once he was well again, we were going to return him back to his home planet."

"You ruined everything," Anoda hissed.

"Ease up! It was an accident!" Rachel snapped at Anoda. Both girls glared at each other.

"But it's true that she shouldn't have been in here! I told you that bringing them may cause some trouble!" Frankenstrike added angrily. He then turned and saw Mya stare at him.

"OK! LOOK, I OWN IT! EVERYTHING WAS MY FAULT! I GET IT!" Mya said as she walked out the room and went back to her quarters. Rachel followed after her, but when she got to the room, the door was locked.

"Mya? Mya, let me in."

"Go away, Rachel…"

"No! You're my friend, now open up!"

"Just leave me alone…we shouldn't have come!" Mya said. She then noticed that she had a large gash from her encounter with the dinosaur-like alien. She even saw a trail of blood that she made unknowingly. Rachel saw it too and then began to bang on the door harder.

"Mya! Mya you're hurt! Let me in!" Rachel pleaded. But there was no response. Rachel continued to bang and Ditto heard the commotion. He ran and told the others.

"She's hurt? Bring her to me…," Vamps said softly, while Shocks bandaged his shoulder.

"She won't open the door, not even for Rachel."

"Well, I'm sure she will be alright…" Anoda said coolly. Shocks then turned to her with an angry expression.

"Listen, Anoda. I know you are uncomfortable around humans, but this was an accident. We need to get Mya back to Frankenstrike," Shocks said, almost in a whisper. Vamps then got up and both went to Mya's room. Rachel was still trying to get in.

"Vamps! Shocks! Mya is hurt! She won't let me in and she's…," Rachel was cut off when Shocks put a gentle finger on her mouth.

"Easy there…we know she's hurt. Let us help you," Shocks said calmly. Vamps then used his telekinesis to open the door and he saw that Mya was still bleeding on her side.

"Mya…come. Let's get you some help," Vamps spoke soothingly.

"L-Leave me alone!" She said angrily.

"Come on kid…you need medical attention. It's true you made a mistake, but we need to make sure you're alright." Shocks coaxed.

"Mya, come on…" Ditto said as he made about 6 of himself and then they began to pick her up.

"P-put me down Ditto!"

"No way…now, c'mon guys!" Ditto called as they headed to Frankenstrike's lab. Once they sat her down on the medical table, Frankenstrike's anger softened when he saw how injured she was.

"Come here…" he said softly.

"No…just let me bleed out. You didn't want us to come anyway!" Mya snapped.

"Mya! I didn't want you all to come so that you all would not get hurt! And now see what happened!" He said, raising his voice. Mya rolled her eyes and she tried to get up but Frankenstrike held her down.

"Mya…sit still!" He commanded as he held her down.

"J-Just let me go! You hate us anyway!" She said as her eyes filled with tears. Frankenstrike softly began to shush her and wipe her tears from her face. He knew that Mya was dealing with a lot and this only made it worse for her.

"Mya, calm down…it's alright now. Let me help you; I know you're sorry and it was an accident. But you refusing our help will hurt us more than it hurts you. We don't want anything to happen to you. Our anger showed more than our worry, but we were definitely more worried about you than angry. No, don't look away from me, Mya. I do like both you and Rachel; you misjudged me. I just don't want you all getting hurt," he said as he whispered that in her ear. Mya tried to turn away, but he just picked her up and cradled her to his chest. She tried to escape him but he wasn't letting go.

"No…I won't let you go. You need me to soothe your pain and it's not just physical pain," he said as he kissed her gently on the forehead. Mya finally stopped struggling and let the alien doctor hold her. She embraced him gently and then let him clean her wound. At that moment, Vamps walked in with Rachel and Shocks.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. Mya nodded, whispered that she was sorry, and then tried to turn away from him, but he gently turned her face back to him.

"I forgive you. We all do. Now that that is settled, everyone stay together; we have a loose alien on the ship. Rachel, Mya, you both stay near us at all times," Vamps ordered. They all slowly walked out of the lab when the alien dinosaur landed in front of them again. He tried to get Mya but Shocks grabbed her and jumped over his head.

"MYA, RUN!" Shocks yelled. Rachel ran and grabbed her friend's hand and they began to flee, knowing that the alien dinosaur was coming. He almost had Rachel, but Vamps stopped him.

"YOU LAY A CLAW ON HER AND YOU'LL LIVE TO REGRET IT!" Vamps bellowed. His fangs flashed in the light and now Rachel could clearly see why most aliens feared him. He appeared savage and lethal. Vamps pulled Rachel behind him and continued to block the alien from coming any closer. The dinosaur then reached out his tail and grabbed Mya.

"Everyone relax. I may have appeared as an untamed beast, but I am perfectly capable of speech. I only needed her assistance to clean my wound. I only wanted to tell you thank you," he smiled at her. Mya's eyes widened in shock as did Vamps and everyone else's.

"Since when could he talk?" Ditto said almost in a whisper.

"Since now…" Frankenstrike added, clearly in amazement. The alien dinosaur chuckled and then slowly put Mya down.

"My name is Humungousaur," he smiled. Everyone introduced themselves and he continued to tell them about how he was injured and how he met the crew.

"Vamps and his crew found me when I had just finished a battle with the Tetramand nation. We are at peace now, but that time was during the battle. My ship crashed near a planet where Vamps and his men were resting. They took care of me and tried to help me, but I was too angry and bitter from the battle so I didn't speak and I attacked them. Since then they have kept me tied up and muzzled to keep me from harming anyone and they planned to release me when I was well. It was my own fault for being violent at our first meeting. I apologize to everyone and I apologize to you for startling you Mya," he smiled as he gently knelt and kissed her hand. Mya smiled and accepted his apology.

"We accept your apology, noble soldier. I am happy you are well once more. However, we do need to visit the Tetramand nation to find an object that belongs to me," Vamps replied.

Humungousaur smiled and told him the quickest way to the Tetramand nation was through a series of planets that have been known to be slave traders.

"I don't think that would be the safest route…," Ditto said softly.

"Aw, come on; slave traders are of no interest to us and they never have posed a threat before. Even when they did, we scared them off with our powers," Anoda said confidently.

"Some of us don't have powers," Mya said.

"Well, then maybe it would be for the best to drop them back off at Earth," Anoda remarked.

"Anoda. That's enough. Ladies, I will try to find the best route and whatever I do, do not worry. We will do everything in our power to keep you all safe," Vamps said softly.

"Now come on guys, we will be heading through the Ring Galaxy soon. This will lead us towards the next artifact," Shocks smiled.

* * *

Later on that night, Shocks and Vamps were meeting together about the plan of action.

"We have three more pieces of the map to find before we make it to our final destination: The Golden Fang. Once we have all the pieces to this map, we will be able to find the treasure that my ancestors have left for me," Vamps smiled.

"I know that this journey is dangerous, but I am a bit concerned about Rachel and Mya. We are going to be heading into more lethal ground and I don't want anything to happen to them," Shocks said softly. Vamps patted his friend gently on the shoulder.

"I sense that you are feeling more for these girls rather than simple concern," Vamps chuckled.

"You are too, Vamps! I see the way that you look at a certain someone…and I think she feels the same way about you too!" Shocks replied.

"I just hope you both are prepared because Anoda may not take too kindly to that one," Ditto laughed out as he came walking in.

"I am aware of how Anoda feels towards me, but I only see her as a good friend and great navigator," Vamps replied.

"But you both are feeling something for those two girls…aren't you?" Ditto smiled widely. He then began to laugh as Vamps and Shocks smiled widely and blushed at his words. They then pounced on him and began to rough house with him while Frankenstrike chuckled and watched them.

* * *

**guestsurpise's words: Sooooooo….Vamps and Shocks do seem to like the girls…but which ones do you think? ;)**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Next Stop: Khoros

**Disclaimers in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Next Stop: Khoros**

The Black star was traveling so fast that it was almost painful to look out the window. Rachel and Mya were so excited to be with their new friends, but at the same time the trip was a bit scary. They were snapped from their thoughts as Anoda walked past them.

"Prepare ladies. We are almost at the planet Khoros," she spoke. They nodded and soon they were landing on the red planet. Humungousaur said his final goodbyes and went to join some of his comrades on the planet now that they made peace. They gasped as they saw the red four armed beings coming closer to the ship and welcoming them. Some of them had axes and some had maces. This was a war like planet and the girls were almost terrified.

"I-I don't know if I want to get out of here…," Mya shuddered.

"M-Maybe you're right Mya. We should probably stay in here for now…"

"Stay where?" Ditto asked as he walked in there.

"Uh…I think we will stay on the ship and ya know, clean up a bit," Mya smiled. Ditto gave them an unbelieving look and then made six of himself.

"You both aren't afraid of the Tetramands, are you?" He snickered. Before both girls could say anything, Shocks and Vamps walked in and smiled at them.

"Come ladies. We are here to see some friends of mine," Vamps smiled. He then gently tugged both girls by their hands while Shocks gently pushed them from behind them.

"No need to be nervous, girls. This will be fun," Shocks smiled. Once they were outside, the Tetramands gave friendly growls but some of them snubbed Rachel and Mya, thinking them to be inferior beings.

"WELCOME GUESTS! KING KHOR AND PRINCE TETRO HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" The announcer yelled. The girls and space pirates nodded and followed them into the large palace.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Rachel gasped as she saw the beautiful red and gold walls and floors. At that moment, King Khor and Prince Tetro came forward. They both gave them warm smiles and motioned for them to come forwards.

"Welcome, guests! I am pleased you are here." King Khor smiled.

"Vamps! It has been a while and who are your friends?" Prince Tetro smiled. The two embraced and Vamps introduced his crew. Once he got to the girls, Rachel and Mya nervously smiled but it was clear they were a bit scared. Prince Tetro walked forward but both girls simultaneously walked backwards.

"Come now…there is no need to fear. I will not harm you I just want to welcome you," he smiled as he continued to walk forward.

"I apologize for their behavior, your highness; they are merely humans and are not used to being in the presence of alien royalty," Anoda said softly. Shocks and the others gave her a displeasing look and she shrugged. Before anyone could say anything, the announcer came in.

"I will show you all to your rooms! There will be a banquet tonight in your honor!"

"A banquet?! Cool!" Ditto said as he danced around.

"That sounds wonderful!" Anoda chirped happily.

"We thank you for the honor," Vamps smiled as he bowed slightly. Rachel and Mya tried to curtsy but Mya almost fell. Some of the Tetramands chuckled in amusement and Mya hurried off and almost ran into Shocks.

"Whoa…slow down, you! C'mere…" he laughed as he tugged her to him. "Easy there. I know this place is new, but you all will be fine!"

* * *

But later on that night, the banquet turned out to be a fiasco.

"May I introduce Captain Vamps, First Mate Shocks, Ditto, Anoda, Frankenstrike, Rachel, and Mya!" The announcer called. Once everyone walked in, the Tetramands cheered but it was clear that they were unsure about the humans.

"They are so fragile…they would never last in battle!" A female spoke.

"They look so strange…"

"I don't think they belong here…" another one snorted.

"King Khor! Surely you're not going to let these creatures stay on our planet!" A warrior Tetramand hissed.

"SILENCE! THESE ARE OUR GUESTS!" The Prince commanded.

"Sire…we meant no disrespect for Captain Vamps and his crew. We meant the humans…" The warrior said sheepishly.

"They are a part of my crew and should be treated with the same respect!" Vamps growled as he put a protective arm around both girls.

"He is correct! You all should be ashamed!" The King bellowed. The Tetramands all hung their heads, now realizing that they were completely out of line. Prince Tetro turned to the both Rachel and Mya but both girls slowly slipped out the back of the room. He sighed, deeply concerned about them.

* * *

After the banquet, Prince Tetro was in his pool and relaxing when he heard voices. He recognized them as both Rachel and Mya. Somehow they got lost and they were now in his quarters. He smirked and held his breath and went under the water.

"I'm not sure which way to go…is this our room or was ours down the hallway?"

"I forgot! This place is huge! Well, I will look down that way and you can go that way," Rachel said. Mya nodded and left the room. Rachel continued to look around then stumbled into the large pool room. The water was a deep red and it was covered in white flower petals. Rachel was stunned.

"Wow…I would love if this was my room." She then took off her flip flops and let her feet gently touch the water. Prince Tetro saw this and gently swam over and tickled the bottoms of her feet. Rachel gasped and quickly pulled her feet out. That's when Tetro rose halfway out of the pool.

"Rachel…don't be alarmed," he smiled. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she realized the terrible mistake: she was in Prince Tetro's room!

"Y-YOUR HIGHNESS! I'M SO SORRY!" Rachel gasped. She struggled to get up, but he grabbed a hold of her leg.

"Wait! Don't leave! It's alright!" He called back. But in her haste to escape, Rachel slipped and fell backwards into the pool! He dove under after her and gently helped her to the surface. It was at that moment that she realized that he didn't have all of his clothes on. He had on swimming clothes, but it embarrassed Rachel to see him in that state. He noticed and then helped her on the side of the pool and threw his robe on.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Rachel was about to respond when some female Tetramands (his maids) and servants walked in and snickered.

"Well, it seems the human couldn't stay away from the Prince," one mentioned.

"As if he would choose one of them for a mate…" another one responded.

"That's enough!" Tetro responded. Rachel hid her face behind her hands and tried to hold back tears of anger and frustration. She then struggled to her feet and took off out the door.

"RACHEL! GUARDS STOP HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" Prince Tetro commanded. Just then two guards ran after Rachel and a mad chase ensued. Vamps was walking out in the hallway when he saw Rachel run past. He flew after her and landed in front of her. She crashed into him and he held her tightly.

"Rachel, calm yourself. It's just me. Now what happened?" Vamps said calmly as he rubbed her back soothingly. Once Rachel explained, the two guards came around the corner and began to approach her.

"Ms. Rachel. Please come with us. Prince Tetro requests your presence now."

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME FOR THIS!" Rachel squeaked. Vamps laughed and held her tightly as he pushed her towards the guards.

"No he won't; he's a friend of mine and he wouldn't hurt any of my guests," Vamps smiled. He then escorted her back to Tetro's room with the guards and then looked at her in the eye.

"Just speak with him. I'm sure he has done all of this to earn your trust," he grinned. Then Vamps left, leaving a distraught Rachel in the guards' care. They placed her safely in the prince's room and then closed the door. She heard a deep chuckle and turned and saw Prince Tetro lying on his bed on his side, grinning at her.

"There you are; I was wondering what became of you. Come here…," he smiled, all four of his arms beckoning to her. Rachel stood frozen in place for a moment and then he leaned up a bit. "Come now, there is no need to fear. I won't let anyone harm you. Will you please come?" He said softly. Rachel took shaky steps forward toward the massive alien and then he shifted and sat up more. Once she was in front of him, he pulled her closer and began running his hands through her hair and two of his arms massaged her shoulders. It was so relaxing that Rachel's legs began to buckle.

"Mmm…feels good, does it not?" He chuckled. Rachel then squeaked as he caught her because her legs felt so weak now. He smiled softly and kept massaging her back and shoulders. "This is how we earn trust. I don't want you or your friend to fear me," he cooed. Rachel now got a good look at the alien prince. He was indeed handsome and definitely charming. Rachel began to blush under the gentle and friendly caressing. She felt like she was falling asleep.

"I-I better go before I f-fall asleep. I'm sorry for running…I…,"

"Shhh…I understand. You're very strong for a human. I admire that," he smiled again. Rachel then felt herself falling into a deep sleep. The alien prince smiled and when his guards saw that she was asleep, they offered to take her to her room.

"No, thank you. I will do this personally," he smiled. Once Rachel was safe and sound, Prince Tetro did the same trust treatment with Mya. After it was finished, he heard a laugh and turned and saw Vamps leaning on the wall.

"I see that you too have a way with the females," Vamps smiled.

"We both have our special styles. When will you settle down, Vamps?" Prince Tetro smiled.

"I don't know if it's safe for me to have a mate with what I do. But I do know that a certain alien Prince is more than enough for any female," Vamps laughed.

"Well, I am unsure of who my mate will be, but your females are indeed attractive to me," Prince Tetro smiled. They then turned and saw that Rachel was listening to them from outside her room; both of them winked at her and she giggled and closed her door.

"But speaking of other matters…I do need to find the other piece of this map," Vamps mentioned.

"I have it here," Tetro said as he gave it to him. "I owe it to you. Your ancestor saved my ancestor. If he did not I would not be here. But be warned; there are many people who want this map."

"I know. That is why I have to be alert at all times Tetro. I have to be able to protect my crew," Vamps spoke soberly.

"Vamps…you are a great captain. Do not worry about it. In the meantime, I think you all need to get some rest before your journey," Prince Tetro said quietly. Vamps nodded and both friends then went to sleep for the night.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Prince Tetro is a hunk, isn't he? ;) I will update soon!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Slave Traders

**Life Of A Space Pirate Chapter VIII: Slave traders**

The next morning, the crew was packing and getting back on the ship. Once they were settled, Prince Tetro came out to give them a good send off. He gently took Rachel by the hand and kissed it softly.

"It was nice meeting you. When you come back to this part of the galaxy, feel free to stop by my pool room anytime," he chuckled as he gently nipped her ear playfully.

"T-Tetro cut it out! That was an accident!" She laughed out.

"Hmmm…nice accident then, Rachel…," he cooed in her ear, making her scrunch up her neck. She couldn't help but blush at his flirty tactics and he began to wrap all four arms around her and poke her. It was all in fun since they were becoming good friends. He then looked her in the eyes and winked at her.  
"Take care of Vamps. He may be a bit hard on the outside, but he needs a good mate," he whispered.

"T-Tetro! He doesn't like me like that?!"

"Are you sure?" The Tetramand prince smiled. At that moment, Vamps walked over.

"Is she sure about what?" He asked. Both of them looked at each other and then gave him a big smile.

"We were just talking about life," The Tetramand said quickly.

"Hmmm…you two are up to something," Vamps smirked.

"Oh look at the time, well it's time for me to get going. I hope you all have a nice trip," Tetro smiled. Vamps rolled his eyes playfully and walked away. "Rachel, this is something that Vamps needs. It's called Calba. It's what many Vladats need. Give it to him when he is lying down," Tetro whispered as he gave her a small bottle of a green liquid. He then hugged her and left.

Once the ship was in the air, Rachel put her plan into action. She went topside and saw that Shocks was steering the ship and Vamps was lying down behind him on some sacks. Both aliens looked a bit surprised to see her.

"Rachel, what's up?" Shocks smiled.

"Nothing, Shocks. I just wanted to give you something, Vamps," Rachel responded. She handed him a drink with Calba in it. He cocked a curious brow and then drank the drink. Suddenly, his eyes popped wide open.

"CALBA! I taste Calba!" He gasped out. Shocks' face turned bright red and then he burst out laughing. Vamps scrambled over him to keep the ship from going haywire since Shocks was so busy laughing.

"What's wrong?! Prince Tetro said that it was a medicine that most Vladats need!" Rachel said quickly. Shocks had large tears of mirth going down his face as he struggled to his feet.

"Calba AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH is what Vladats use when they want to look more attractive. Sometimes it's used for the mating season and sometimes when they just want to woo a female BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shocks laughed out. Vamps then gave him a pound on the head!

"Shocks, knock it off!"

"I can't help it, Vamps! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Rachel…come here…," Vamps said as he turned to her. His eyes began to glow red and his golden fangs looked twice as sharp. Rachel screamed in terror and she began to run, but Vamps jumped in front of her.

"Don't be afraid…I'm relatively harmless even with Calba in my system…" he said as he gently brushed her hair.

"V-Vamps…will you remember anything when you are in this state?!" She gasped out.

"Maybe some things…but not everything," he responded as he ran his claws through her hair. He was leaning in towards her face when suddenly, they felt something jolt the ship. Shocks looked over the edge and roared.

"SLAVE TRADERS! THEY'RE HERE!" He yelled. Vamps gently nudged Rachel towards the bottom parts of the ship.

"SLAVE TRADERS! BE READY!"

"GET READY TO PROTECT THE GIRLS!" Frankenstrike added.

"GIRLS?! We need to protect ourselves! They want anyone!" Ditto panicked. Suddenly, big ugly aliens began to climb on the ship. Most of them were Incurseans. A mad fight began.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Shocks growled as he fought and kicked to keep them away from him. He grabbed a pole and landed a few good hits on some of their heads.

"HELP!" Ditto panicked as some of them tried to put chains on him. Vamps then dove down and grabbed him.

"Ditto, don't panic! Just fight!" Vamps said as he hissed at the intruders.

"It's Captain Vamps! Be on your guard men! I have lost many good men fighting with him," The leader spat out. He then ran forward and he and Vamps clashed. Vamps slashed and kicked him with such ferocity that it would make a person cringe.  
Meanwhile, Frankenstrike was trying to protect Mya.

"Mya! You need to go to your room and lock the door!"

"I'm not leaving you out here alone!" She said back. She grabbed a spear that shot electricity and she stunned an Incursean. Frankenstrike's eyes widened in shock!

"Wow…remind me never to get on your bad side!" He chuckled. Anoda was shooting energy blasts and she aimed one towards the leader, but he dodged it and sent a net on her that absorbed her energy blasts. She struggled but couldn't get free!

"VAMPS! VAMPS HELP!" She screamed as she kept fighting with the net.

"I've got an Anodite! Let's go!" The leader called. Vamps was tossing an Incursean over the side of the ship when he heard screams. He turned and saw that Rachel was fighting with the leader and trying to free Anoda.

"ANODA! RELEASE HER!" Vamps bellowed as he began to charge at aninhumanely speed. Meanwhile, Rachel used her spear to hit the leader in the arm. He yelled in pain and knocked her out cold. Before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

_Five hours later…_

"Rachel…Rachel, wake up…" a voice cooed. Rachel slowly opened her eyes to see Shocks leaning over her and trying to wake her up. She tried to get up and she almost fell but Shocks shifted his hips and she landed softly on his lap.

"Take it easy…you're injured." Rachel then saw that he was injured too! He was covered in bruises and cuts and his upper body was almost completely wrapped in chains.

"SHOCKS! What happened?!" Rachel exclaimed as she tore some of her shirt to clean his face.

"They captured us. There were too many of them. They will try to sell us all when they get a chance," Shocks angrily hissed. "Vamps and Ditto escaped, but he is in grave danger. They want him because Vladats are rare and the leader has been after him for years!"

"I'm sorry, Shocks…I should have done more…I…," Rachel stopped as she felt Shocks gently nuzzle her.

"Easy there…don't be upset. It will be alright. You did all you could…"

"B-But I…"

"Shhh…just take it easy…" he cooed. Suddenly, the door burst open and Shocks was grabbed by his neck.

"LET HIM GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!" Rachel screamed.

"HE'S GOING ON THE AUCTION BLOCK! But don't be sad! You are too!" the Incursean sneered. He then grabbed Rachel by her hair and dragged her into the open. Rachel landed roughly on the platform, but Shocks knelt down and let her lean on him.

"C'mon…easy does it, just lean on me. You alright?" He asked. He then felt her hot tears forming and running down his chest. "Shhh…it's alright. Don't be afraid." He then turned and saw Mya, Anoda, and Frankenstrike were being thrown on the block too.

"Alright! How much for the human?! She's a pretty one!" The Incursean leader called out. Many of the people started raising their hands for the bids and they were eager to buy Rachel. One large ugly alien came forward and turned her face up roughly.

"LET HER GO!" Shocks snarled, but he was held back by his chains.

"Spare me the theatrics, Conductoid. I am in need of a new slave. She will do nicely," he smiled as he then began to look in his bag for money.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING!" Rachel spat out, but the alien only laughed and held her close to his chest. His long tongue slurped her face and she was truly disgusted.

"S-STOP IT!" She demanded, but he was enjoying her struggle.

"You have spirit. I love that; you will do nicely," he smiled. But before he could get his money out, a large figure landed on the deck. It was Vamps.

"Well, well, the pirate king has come for his crew. I knew you wouldn't be long Vamps," the Ugly Alien spoke coolly.

"Seba…I should have known that you were behind this," Vamps growled.

"But of course. How else was I to get your attention? I needed your crew as bait to bring you out! I know that you are trying to get to the Golden Fang; what alien isn't? Now if you would please hand me the map, I would be most grateful,." Seba sneered. He was a very dangerous alien; he was an older Incursean pirate and he was also feared throughout the galaxy.

"Get out of my way, Seba. This is low even for you; you are not going to sell off my crew," Vamps hissed as he moved Rachel more behind him.

"I don't want your crew. I want you…you're more valuable to me because you have the map and you know the way towards the approximate area."

"You must be insane to think that I will lead you anywhere near the Golden Fang."

"If not Vamps, then that young one right there will be an excellent slave for me!" Seba roared as he tried to make a grab for Rachel, but Vamps snarled and scratched him across his arm, leaving a deep gash. Seba roared in pain and then drew out his sword and held it to Vamps' throat.

"Vamps!" Anoda screamed. She tried to break her chains, but they were specifically made to hold an Anodite. Shocks stood up and stood side by side with Vamps to protect Rachel and Ditto.

"Seba…you leave one scratch on him and so help me I will electrocute every wart on your body!" Shocks threatened. Seba laughed and then he started slashing his sword at Shocks. Vamps then pounced on him and they began to fight even though Vamps didn't have a weapon. All of the aliens cheered; it was great sport to see two pirate leaders fighting!

"GET EM' VAMPS!"

"GIVE HIM WHAT FOR SEBA!"

"KILL HIM!"

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

Rachel heard these terrible screams and she held her breath as she saw Vamps fighting for her freedom. At that moment, Frankenstrike broke his chains and then broke Mya's, Anoda's, and Ditto's too!

"Come on! Let's go and help them!" Frankenstrike yelled. They all charged and began to fight with Seba's men! For the next few minutes there was nothing but confusion and the smell of sweat and blood.

"ENOUGH!" Seba yelled above the noise. Everyone turned and saw that he had Ditto in his arms. Ditto separated into seven of himself, but Seba landed a hard blow on his head. One blow to one affects the others so the others then disappeared, leaving one Ditto bleeding and unconscious.

"DITTO!" All of them screamed in unison. Vamps flew over to him and covered him with his own body.

"If he's dead…I will tear your flesh off your limbs in less than a second…" Vamps whispered darkly. Seba visibly appeared uncomfortable, but he shook it off before anyone could see it. He then held his sword up to Vamps' chest.

"If you want your crew to live…you will do as I say. You come with me and I will let them go…," Seba growled out.

"Don't listen to him! He's dangerous!" Ditto moaned out, slowly coming around.

"VAMPS, DON'T DO IT!" Anoda called out.

"Vamps…please don't…" Rachel said, her voice shaking in fear.

"VAMPS, HE'LL KILL YOU!" Shocks yelled as the other men tried to restrain the struggling Conductoid. Vamps heard the pleas of his men and the girls, but he was concerned about them. He then turned and saw the fear of his crew, but he knew that he had to protect them. He then turned to Seba and growled.

"You have a deal…," Vamps responded. Seba laughed in triumph and then ordered his men to bound Vamps in chains.

"VAMPS!" Rachel and Mya screamed together. They ran together, but Vamps held a hand up.

"Don't come any closer…you will be in grave danger if you follow me. Shocks, get them back to Earth immediately. That's an order!" Vamps said. He was then dragged by many men towards the Incursean pirate ship. Rachel could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she saw Vamps being dragged by five Incurseans. She saw him glance over his shoulder and look at her and his crew once more before disappearing into the black ship; their nightmare had come true…Vamps was gone.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Uh-oh…looks like trouble! I will upload soon!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Rescue

**Chapter IX: Rescue**

Vamps was growling as Seba and the other Incurseans and pirates began to mess with him. They couldn't believe that they captured him!

Meanwhile, Shocks and the others were grabbing their items and getting ready to go after them!

"We have to stop them!" Anoda panicked.

"Stay calm. Vamps knows what he's doing. We will catch up to them in no time. But we need a plan," Shocks responded.

"I have an idea!" Mya said out loud.

"Listen…this is a serious time. The plan needs to be full proof. I know you're trying to help, but you may not have the experience for…" Anoda was cut off as both Frankenstrike and Ditto growled at her.

"Anoda, stop! These two may be from Earth, but they have the right to give us their ideas too!" Frankenstrike scolded.

"I was only trying to think about Vamps!" She combated.

"Well, if you care that much about him, you need to help us with the plan, not argue about it!" Ditto huffed. Anoda rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms, signaling that she was listening.

"Now, my idea is the distraction tactic. Seba appears really proud. If we make a distraction and make it appear as if he has won, someone can sneak down and rescue Vamps!" Mya said.

"That a crazy plan!" Anoda responded. "You could be killed. I will be the one to rescue Vamps."

"No…I will go…,"Rachel said softly.

"YOU?! You wouldn't last two minutes," She huffed out.

"Anoda, I have a better chance because they won't expect a human to try. They will mainly be looking for you, Shocks, Frankenstrike, and Ditto because you all are a part of his crew! They won't think much of me and Mya," Rachel said. As much as Anoda hated to admit it, Rachel was right.

"Rachel…this is very dangerous. I can't allow this," Shocks said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Shocks, we have no choice. We have to do this or else we may never see Vamps again," she softly replied. Shocks turned his back and after a few moments, he nodded in agreement.

"SHOCKS! You can't be serious!?" Anoda gasped.

"We have no choice. Time is short. We need Mya with us because she knows more about this plan. We need to act now; Vamps is depending on us," Shocks commanded. "Now everyone, let's move!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Incursean ship, the pirates were messing with Vamps. Vamps had finally had enough and bit one of them and they screamed in pain. Seba ran in and saw the pirate clutching his arm as the deep gash pooled with blood. He angrily turned to Vamps who gave him a devious smirk.

"You just can't keep your fangs to yourself, can you Vamps!" He spat out.

"It's not my fault your men are idiots," he coolly replied.

"That does it! I should end you right now VLADAT!" Seba roared. He picked up his sword and swung it at Vamps, but Vamps landed another painful bite on his arm, also causing a deep mark. Seba roared and swung around in terrible agony and then his eyes turned red.

"I SHOULD RIP THOSE FANGS OUT OF YOUR FACE! No doubt they would cost plenty!"

"How much are they worth?" Another pirate asked.

"Wouldn't you pathetic fools like to know? But the sun will turn to ice before you lay one finger on my fangs. If you do, you may not get your hand back," Vamps warned. The pirates all began to shake; kidnapping Vamps was not the smartest thing to do. He was a gentleman in front of his crew and ladies, but he was ruthless when he had to be. Seba was the only one refusing to show fear.

"COURGE, MEN! THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR!" Seba said. He began to approach Vamps once more when the ship began to shake. A pirate ran downstairs, looking petrified!

"We are under attack! Vamps' crew has come!"

"Attack! We will get them as well and this time TAKE NO PRISONERS! KILL THEM ALL!" Seba ordered.

"YOU LAY A HAND ON MY CREW AND I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Vamps roared. Seba laughed and then motioned for his men to go and attack. Vamps made his way to the door, but before he could escape, they bound him tighter and blindfolded him.

"Your telekinesis can't help you now, Vladat," an Incursean sneered. At that moment, Vamps turned and snapped his jaws, almost biting off the Incursean's finger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and took off running. Vamps chuckled evilly, but then his face turned to worry. He knew that now his crew was in grave danger. He could hear the fighting and the screaming, at one point he heard Ditto throwing a pirate over the edge of the ship. All of the sudden, he felt someone behind him.

"WHOSE THERE?!" He growled.

"Shhhh! Vamps, it's me! I'm using Frankenstrike's invisible suit, but it will wear off soon!" Rachel whispered as she took off the blindfold. Vamps nodded and then he saw that Rachel's invisibility was almost gone. She was having trouble with his chains, but that is when he used his telekinesis to break them. He then grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"RACHEL! I told you to return to Earth! This journey is too dangerous; you could get killed," he said, very concerned.

"Well, if you think I was going to let you die, think again!"

"Rachel! Don't push me! I am the captain and whatever I say goes!" He responded.

"You are not ruling it this time, Vamps! I only wanted to help!"

"Don't you get it! I would die if anything ever happened to you; I would never forgive myself!" He said quickly. He then realized that he had showed emotion; emotion was something that Vladats do not always show.

"Vamps…do you…?"

"(Clearing voice) We will discuss this later. Right now let's get out of here," he said quickly, slowly beginning to sweat. He dragged her out in the open and Seba growled in anger.

"THAT FILTHY HUMAN! SHE SET HIM FREE! Coming to save your little boyfriend, human? Well, I have news for you! Vamps will kill you in a heartbeat! He's a monster and all he wants is your energy!" Seba snarled. Rachel was shocked and frightened at his words, but she put up a good front.

"You don't scare me, you filthy alien!" She hissed back. At that moment, she shot her gun at him and stunned him right in his chest.

"Seba's down! TO THE SHIP, NOW!" Shocks called out.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Ditto called out. Everyone high tailed it to the ship and slipped inside. Ditto jumped on the controls and the ship took off into space.

"The Incurseans are right behind us!" Anoda said as she shot energy blasts towards them to distract them!

"Keep going, Ditto! They are catching up!" Mya called out.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He responded. Meanwhile, Vamps had Rachel go down into the base of the ship. He gently pushed her up against the wall and looked at her right in the eye.

"Now we can discuss this…," he smirked.

"Discuss what?! Vamps, we are still trying to escape the Incurseans!" Rachel said, clearly shocked.

"I know! They will chase us to the ends of the Earth for the Golden Fang, that's why I have to get it first. But if I don't make it through this battle, I need to give you something…," he said softly.

"What?! And Vamps, stop it! You're not going to die! None of us are! We are MMMMMMMMMM!" Rachel gasped as he gently kissed her on her lips. After a short second, he let her go and then ran up on the surface to help fight. Rachel was in shock! Did Vamps really kiss her? Before she could get her thoughts together, Shocks came down and tossed her a stunning gun.

"Well it's about time!" He laughed.

"W-Wait, what?!"

"You know what I mean! I knew you two would have to get together soon enough," Shocks chuckled.

"B-But it was just a small kiss. I don't know if he…," At that moment, Shocks put a finger to her lips.

"No kiss is ever small. If Vamps kissed you, I think he is trying to tell you something," Shocks responded quietly. "Now c'mon! Let's get those stupid creatures off our ship!"

* * *

After a few hours of fighting, the Incurseans finally retreated. The crew was so tired that they all crashed in the living room area of the ship and fell flat on their backs. After some moments of silence, Vamps was the first to speak.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes…we are still in one piece," Ditto added.

"Well, now that that is settled. You all strictly disobeyed me. You all did not return the girls to Earth and you all followed after me after I told you not to." All of the crew hung their heads. "I also have one more thing to say," Vamps said. He then used his telekinesis to lift everyone's faces to look at him.

"I owe all of you my life and the biggest thank you from this side of the galaxy," he smiled softly. He then motioned for them to come to him. All of them let out happy cheers and jumped on their captain and showered him with hugs.

"I thought you would die!" Mya said quietly. He gently kissed her forehead to calm her.

"I am pleased you are safe, Captain," Frankenstrike added as he hugged him. Vamps put an arm around his shoulders, returning his affection.

"NEVER LEAVE US AGAIN!" Ditto pleaded. Vamps kneeled to his level and gently rubbed his face.

"I never will…" He then turned and hugged, Shocks, Anoda, and Rachel. Once everyone was a bit calmer and settling down for the night, Rachel decided to head to her room. Once she got to the door, she saw Vamps on the balcony, gently smiling at her. He nodded and then went to his room.

"Hmmm…could it be that Vamps and I have a chance? Could I live forever in space?" Rachel asked herself. She smiled to herself and then went to bed.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Vamps has been rescued! What do you think will happen next?**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Final Chapter

**Chapter X: Final Chapter**

Vamps and the entire crew had finally made it to the Golden Fang and they were having the times of their lives. Soon they filled the Black Star with many jewels and treasures and they were dancing and having the best night in the history of the galaxy. But Rachel and Mya were sad; they knew that soon they would have to go back to Earth.

"Rachel…I was having such a great time, but now we have to go back home," Mya said sadly.

"I know, Mya. As much as I would love to stay in space, we can't breathe the alien air out here," Rachel said sadly. At that moment, Anoda walked in and noticed the girls' sad faces.

"There is no need to be sad, you two. I think you both have done well on this journey. If anything, I owe you both an apology for being rude towards you in the beginning," Anoda said softly. She then gave them a friendly grin and walked away.

"Wow…I never thought she would feel that way about us," Mya said softly.

"I know. Well, at least we were able to become friends before we leave," Rachel said sadly.

"Leave? Where are you two going?" Ditto asked curiously.

"We will have to go back to Earth now that we have reached the Golden Fang and you all have gotten your treasure," Rachel responded.

"You both aren't going anywhere," another voice responded. The girls spun around and saw Vamps, Anoda, Frankenstrike, and Shocks behind them.

"Vamps? Well, now that the mission is over we know that you will be taking us back," Mya said sadly.

"Yeah, we will probably arrive at Earth in like 3 days with how the Black Star travels," Rachel said sadly.

"Well, we know that living in outer space won't be easy for humans," Frankenstrike said.

"True…," Mya said.

"And we know that you all will need protection," Vamps smirked.

"True. Even though I saved your behind from those Incurseans," Rachel joked. Vamps' eyes widened and then he growled playfully at her.

"And we know that you both will need some assistance in learning the galaxy rules," Shocks added.

"Alright, Mr. Know-It-All," Mya giggled.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! GET THEM!" Vamps roared as he and Shocks took off after Mya and Rachel. The rest of the crew just laughed.

"I don't think those two will be going back to Earth," Anoda laughed. "Especially since I slipped a potion in their drinks which will allow them to breathe out here without masks."

"I agree! Care to discuss it over some coffee?" Frankenstrike smiled. Anoda nodded and winked at him and then they went to the coffee room with Ditto.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were running from those aliens. Vamps captured Rachel and gave her a small kiss on the lips and Shocks did the same for Mya.

"I'm in love with you, Rachel…will you be my mate?" Vamps smiled warmly.

"I thought you would never ask," she smiled. He then picked her up and spun her around. Rachel then laughed as she heard Mya laughing and giggling as Shocks proposed to her. He came in with her in his arms.

"Guys! Meet Mrs. Shocks!" He laughed. Vamps laughed and then led everyone to the top of the ship.

"There's a captain and crew whose power is fierce," he began to sing.

"Whose cries and whose screams the hearts we pierce!" Frankenstrike added.

"We travel by night and travel by day!" Anoda added.

"Stealing the hearts and your love I would say!" Shocks sang as he kissed Mya softly on the mouth.

"We command the skies though the distance is far," everyone sang.

"No one is stronger than the Black Star!" Vamps ended! Rachel and Mya laughed and spun around to the catchy song and they all continued to fly the ship into the beautiful sky.

"This is one of the best days of my life," Mya smiled.

"It's mine too," Shocks smirked as he pulled her to his chest and kissed her passionately.

"And I am in love with you, Ms. Rachel Jocklin. Now you're more than just a crew mate; you're my mate," he smiled as he kissed her.

"I'm in love with you too, Vamps," she smiled.

"Alright, enough of this mushy stuff! The sun is coming up!" Ditto smiled. Everyone watched the sun rise and Vamps ran and put Ditto on his shoulders as he took the wheel.

"Alright everyone, let's go and see where the skies take us," he smiled. He then held Rachel's hand gently as they all flew to the next adventure. The Black Star pirates were free and on the loose again.

**The End**

* * *

**To guestsurprise: This is a great story! I'm sorry to see it end, but it is a good one and I enjoyed it very much. :)**

**To everyone else, please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
